


A walk in the park.

by ExtravagantFeeling



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, If you squint AsukaXRokka, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtravagantFeeling/pseuds/ExtravagantFeeling
Summary: Kasumi takes Arisa on their first date together as girlfriends.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	A walk in the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again friends! Before I say anything, I want to thank Resident_NEET for beta reading this fic (Go check them out for more KasuAri I recommend "Breakfast at the Toyama's"). Without them this fic would be riddled with typos and grammatical errors that I would never catch. I was having a serious case of writer’s block after writing “Fired” since I didn’t have any personal feelings that motivated me. However, after getting some very good advice and thinking about how I wanted more KasuAri fics I was able to produce my longest work by far. It took me about 2 weeks to read write and edit this fic. I honestly don’t know how people are able to pump out 3k fics so easily but I have nothing but the utmost respect and admiration for them. Comments, kudos and criticism always appreciated.

After a relatively sleepless night of tossing, turning and screaming into her pillow Kasumi opened her eyes at the crack of 7am on a Saturday morning with a huge smile on her face. Her excitement radiated from her like a person who had just won the lottery. Well in a way Kasumi would say she had won the lottery as today was going to be her first date (of hopefully many) with Arisa. 

It had taken a lot of courage, many attempts and the help of three very diligent bandmates but Kasumi had finally gotten the opportunity to confess her love to Arisa the only way she knew how. Clearing out Arisa’s basement, wearing a tacky handmade bonsai tree onesie, encircling herself with smaller bonsai trees and holding a large homemade sign reading “CAN I BE YOUR NO. 1 BONSAI TREE.” 

At first Arisa thought it was an elaborate prank and after all who could blame her? Seeing your vocalist wearing a stupid outfit while the lives of precious bonsai trees hanged in the balance was more than Arisa’s heart could handle. However, after giving Arisa thirty minutes to calm down Kasumi finally decided to use the regular people words of “Will you be my girlfriend? and through a deep blush Arisa managed to cough out the word “Yes.” 

Kasumi got changed as fast as she could and bolted down the stairs, eager to make her way to Arisa’s house even though she was going to be extremely early. As she turned the corner, she jump-hugged an unsuspecting Asuka who was making her morning coffee while rubbing away the sleep in her eyes. 

“AA-CHAN AA-CHAN GUESS WHAT?” Kasumi yelled enthusiastically three notches too high for 7:20am in the morning. 

Asuka, who was still recovering from the recoil of Kasumi's unexpected hug, wobbled around with a milk carton in her hands barely able to stay on her feet. For someone who has lived with Kasumi all her life Asuka would say she is one of the most adept people in the world at anticipating Kasumi’s sudden attacks, however even she didn’t expect to be assaulted this early in the morning. 

“Onee-chan, it's too early to be this loud,” Asuka whined with a small yawn escaping her. 

Kasumi put her hands on her younger sister’s shoulders and proceeded to shake her gently “BUT AA-CHAN, TODAY IS FINALLY THE DAY!” 

“I know I know, you’re having your date with Arisa-san today right...” Asuka responded sheepishly as she was still being shaken. 

“YES HOW DID YOU KNOW???” 

Asuka looked at her older sister in a dumbfounded manner, but decided to answer the question anyway. “Well, we live in the same house where the walls are thin. I heard you rolling around all night while screaming into your pillow because of how excited you were. That and you told me at least five times yesterday.” 

Kasumi smiled at her younger sister while listening to her justification, she was right. She did barge into Asuka's room the night before to announce her activities for today multiple times. 

Asuka continued, “You know, I thought you were dating Arisa ages ago. I mean ever since you started Popping Party, you never stopped talking about her.” 

“What do you mean!? I love everyone from Popping Party as well, but I just really really like Arisa you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re my Onee-chan. Of course, I would know who you’ve been crushing on for the better part of half a year even if you didn’t tell me every other day” Asuka said with a small smirk on her face. 

Kasumi pouted as the gears in her head started turning to think of a suitable retort for Asuka. With a mischievous grin and a light bulb going off in her head she responded “Hey Aa-chan how are you and Rokka-chan going?” 

Asuka did a quick double take but tried to play it as cool as possible. “It would be nice if she didn’t spend all her time talking about the great leader of Popping Party, but other than that she seems to be doing pretty well.” Asuka let the smallest of sighs escape her as she said those words. Falling in love with a girl where their number one idol in the world is your older sister came with many unforeseen difficulties. 

To name a few whenever Asuka asked Rokka to hang out at her place she was never sure if Rokka really wanted to see her or if she was just hoping to catch a glimpse of Kasumi. There was also the issue of plans falling by the wayside because your sister decided to throw an impromptu concert and Rokka has no choice but to be there. 

“Anyways, what do you have planned for your big date with Arisa-san?” Asuka asked, trying to change the subject and bring the attention off of herself. 

Kasumi paused for a second before replying to Asuka’s question, thinking about both her response and slight tone shift in Asuka’s previous statement that she would be addressing when she got home that night. “Hmm, honestly I was just thinking of taking a walk in the park and maybe eat some crepes, but that’s really it. I just want to spend time with Arisa you know? Since she’s so cute.” 

Asuka smiled a little at Kasumi's response. For how extravagant her sister has always been (just thinking about how Kasumi confessed made Asuka shudder) this was what she decided to do for her first big date with her new girlfriend. It seemed so Kasumi Asuka thought to herself. 

“Sounds like a nice plan, just don’t forget to bring your wallet or else your new girlfriend will have to pay for you and that would be pretty embarrassing.” 

“Aa-chan when have I ever...” 

“Last two years at the summer festival I had to buy you candied apples, takoyaki and yakisoba” 

“Oh yeah totally forgot about that, you know Asuka you’re the best sister anyone could ever ask for” Kasumi said as she brought Asuka in for a tight hug. 

“Yeah, yeah I know” Asuka said with a small smile. “By the way, what time are are you meeting with Arisa-san anyway? isn’t any time before 10am on a weekend too early for you?” 

“Arisa and I are meant to meet up at 11am, but I got too excited and couldn’t sleep.” 

“Onee-chan are you some grade schooler who can’t sleep before the school trip or something?” 

“But Aa-chan this is ARISA we’re talking about here. That’s way more exciting than a school trip. Besides if you had a date with Rokka-chan I bet you wouldn’t be able to...” Kasumi tried to get off one final jab but she was cut off. 

“Alright alright I get your point. Please stop bringing Rokka into this conversation.” Asuka pleaded 

Kasumi shot her a smile while giving Asuka a small head pat “Anyways, I thought I might as well catch breakfast at Arisa’s since I won’t be getting anymore sleep here regardless. I’m going to head out now, wish me luck.” 

“Onee-chan you’ve already done the hard part, just go enjoy your date with Arisa-san. I'm sure she’s really excited to see you as well” Asuka said with a reassuring smile. 

Kasumi couldn’t help but give Asuka one last hug before putting on her shoes and making her way to Arisa’s house. 

\- 

Kasumi couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten up this early, maybe she should have put on an extra jacket as it was much colder than she expected this early in the morning. The weather man had told her today they would be heading to a peak of 23 degrees by this afternoon but since Kasumi had managed to wake up before the sun today, her breathing exhaled white misty clouds as she jogged all the way to Arisa’s place. 

As Kasumi saw the large gates of Arisa’s house approaching up ahead it occurred to her that maybe no one was awake yet. If the people of the Ichigaya household had sleeping patterns anything like hers they would know that Sunday was definitely made for sleeping in. Kasumi stared at the door for the moment and pondered whether or not she should knock or just barge in like she normally did. 

“Well as long as I don’t touch any of Arisa’s bonsais, I'm sure they won’t mind me waiting in the garden” Kasumi thought to herself as she resolved herself to barge through the door. However, before Kasumi’s hand even touched the door, the gate was opened from the inside by Arisa’s Grandma who was sweeping away the morning leaves. 

“Oh Kasumi-chan, good morning. What are you doing here so early on a weekend?” Arisa’s Grandma greeted her sweetly. 

“Morning Granny! Arisa and I have a date today but I kind of got too excited and came a little early ahah...” Kasumi responded bashfully. 

“Oh my, well Arisa is still sleeping but I'm sure she wouldn’t mind if you went upstairs to wake her up, I'll prepare something for breakfast while you do that.” 

“Thanks Granny,” Kasumi said with a smile as she made her way through the front door. 

Arisa’s Grandma continued sweeping the garden while smiling to herself. She knew that Arisa hated being woken up early more than anything else on a Sunday, however she also knew that Arisa, as much as she denied it has a huge soft spot for Kasumi. 

\- 

Dashing up the stairs in record time Kasumi managed to quiet her steps before opening Arisa’s door hopefully to avoid waking her up so she could catch a glimpse of Arisa’s sleeping face. She opened the door with surgical precision and crept gently until she was by Arisa's side. Arisa, who Kasumi managed not to wake up, was hugging her pillow with half her mouth open, a drop of drool threatening to spill over. The scene was too cute not to capture so Kasumi sneakily took out her smartphone to take a picture for later. 

Arisa would be so mad if she ever showed this picture to anyone but Kasumi had no intention of doing so. Special moments such as these were a privilege of being Arisa’s girlfriend. Maybe if she had time, she would frame it and put it by her bedside table. Kasumi enjoyed the scene for another 5 minutes before deciding it may be time to wake Arisa up, gently poking her cheek. 

Arisa shuffled around a little and startingly mumbling. “Mmmm, Kasumi don’t poke me, we’re still in band practice...” 

Kasumi could not stop the smile that was forming on her face even if she tried. This early in the morning and Arisa was already dreaming about her. It would simply be a crime to wake her up from this. Thinking quickly on her feet, Kasumi decides to go with plan B, sleep next to Arisane instead of waking her Arisa up. As such Kasumi gently crept into Arisa’s warm bed and positioned herself so she could use Arisa like a giant body pillow. Before she knew it, she herself had fallen asleep too. 

\- 

A short while later Kasumi was awoken by a high-pitched scream. 

“TOYAMA KASUMI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!” 

Kasumi who was groggy and out of it didn’t know where she was, so she responded with instincts. 

“Huh...? Five more minutes please...” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN 5 MORE MI-…!!” As Arisa tried to respond she felt two arms grab her waist and pull her back down into the bed. 

“Cold. Arisa Warm. Come back here...” Kasumi muttered as she pulled Arisa back down to her original position. Taking a large whiff of Arisa’s hair Kasumi continued “Mmm Arisa, you smell nice ehehe...” 

Arisa who is still in shock froze into place, not knowing how she should proceed with this situation as a whole. On one hand it was kind of really nice to be hugged by Kasumi and on the other hand it was a huge surprise to go to sleep alone and wake with your new girlfriend next to you. Arisa thought for the moment finally letting her thoughts catch up with her current situation coming to the conclusion that while it was a shock today, being able to wake up next to such a cute girlfriend was a blessing in its own right. 

Poking Kasumi cheek gently Arisa continued “Hey, just because you’re cute doesn’t mean you can just creep into my bed in the morning without my permission. Why are you here so early anyway?” 

“Ahaha Arisa called me cute, you can’t take it back now hehe.” 

Arisa felt a blush coming on but remained steadfast with her interrogation “Hey you. Can you at least answer my question before you tease me again?” 

Kasumi still hugging Arisa tightly managed to squeeze out a half coherent response. “Mmm, Granny let me in to wake you. Sleeping face Arisa too cute. Didn’t want to wake you. Too excited for our date. Couldn’t sleep. Tired so jumped into bed with you instead.” 

Arisa felt a whirlwind of emotions wash over her, her face changing from a light shade of red to one of deep crimson. Her new girlfriend was so damn cute, not being able to sleep because she was too excited to see her made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Arisa would never admit this to Kasumi but she also only got a couple of hours of sleep because she was also too excited for today as well. It was nice to know that Kasumi felt the way she did. Arisa was about to concede and let herself get swept up in Kasumi’s pace. She was getting herself comfortable with the intention of falling back to sleep but came to a sudden epiphany. If she went to sleep now, she really would miss her first date with Kasumi because they both overslept. 

Arisa poked Kasumi's cheek again this time with just a tiny bit more force. “Oi.... if you keep sleeping, we’ll really miss our first date" 

At that word Kasumi finally sprung to life and shouted. “DATE! YES I HAVE A DATE WITH ARISA TODAY, I CAN’T OVERSLEEP.” 

Arisa looked at her girlfriend in the eye completely dumbfounded while Kasumi looked back at her with confusion. Kasumi had no idea where she was and was trying to work out how she got here. As Arisa continued staring at Kasumi, she could see the events slowly replaying in Kasumi’s mind until she finally came to her senses. What an adorable idiot Arisa thought to herself. 

“Morning Arisa ehe” Kasumi spoke bashfully while scratching her head. 

“REALLY, THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE GOING TO GO WITH AFTER YOU SNEAK IN TO MY BED?” 

“Hmm well I haven’t said it yet this morning it feels like the right step.” Kasumi responded 

“Really...“ Arisa thought to herself, this girl actually has the gall to speak about steps after all this. 

Kasumi continued with a smile “Hey you know, your bed is really comfortable and you’re really cute with your hair down like that. Can we just have 5 more minutes before waking up for real?” 

Arisa was extremely weak to that smile. She could nothing more but nod and comply 

“Alright but only five more minutes any later and we’ll miss Granny’s breakfast” she said as she stroked Kasumi’s hair lulling her back to sleep. 

“You’re right, we can’t miss that” Kasumi managed to squeak out before falling asleep once more. 

\- 

True to her word Kasumi was once again woken up by Arisa only this time she didn’t bargain for any more time, instead deciding it would be best to have some breakfast before her date. Kasumi left Arisa’s room early to help Granny set up the table while Arisa started changing before heading downstairs to join them. When Arisa came through the kitchen door Kasumi almost dropped the plate she was holding. 

Arisa was wearing an outfit Kasumi had never seen before. A white blouse with a small yellow star design on the middle, a red short-sleeve cardigan, and a light purple plaid skirt. Kasumi could not prevent the words “cute” escaping from her mouth. 

“Hey Kasumi, you’re staring,” Arisa said plainly. 

“Oh you’re just really cute in that outfit” Kasumi responded whole heartedly. 

Arisa blushed “Thanks...” 

Arisa’s Grandma took her seat at the table while Arisa and Kasumi continued to bicker. Arisa was scolding Kasumi for talking with food in her mouth while Kasumi was still talking about how the outfit Arisa was wearing was the cutest thing had ever seen in the world. When Arisa came to her yesterday and said they needed to go shopping immediately this wasn’t what she had expected. 

Not too long ago her Arisa was barely going to school and avoiding the world around her. Now she has found a person she wanted to dress up all nice for. For Arisa’s Grandma this was a sight she could not be happier to see. Arisa had finally found a friend she trusted so much and maybe something a little more than that as well. 

\- 

After breakfast Kasumi enthusiastically waved Arisa’s Grandma goodbye before taking Arisa's hand and walking out the door with her. 

“AHHH I’m so excited for this date,” Kasumi said with a sing-song voice. “Today I get Arisa all to myself, YAY!” 

“Hey don’t cause a scene” Arisa replied while still being very much aware that her hand was being held by Kasumi. 

“So, what do you have planned for today anyway?” Arisa asked, trying to draw attention away from herself before Kasumi teased her about the blush on her cheeks. 

“Hmm, Aa-chan asked me the same thing this morning. I was just thinking of taking a walk in the park, maybe a crepe later, but that’s pretty much it.” 

“Really? That’s your grand follow up to dressing up as a human Bonsai?” Arisa said in a stronger accusatory tone than intended. 

“Aww come on” Kasumi replied while she stared at her feet. “I guess to me it’s not really important. what we’re doing together. I mean, all that matters to me is that we are together you know? A date isn’t special because of what we’re doing, it’s special because I get to spend it with you.” 

Arisa stared at her wide eyed, she hadn’t expected Kasumi to say something so profound. While she always knew there was something more going on in Kasumi’s kira kira doki doki head of hers this small speech still came as a surprise. Kasumi’s pearls of wisdom came at times when you would least expect it. 

Arisa gave Kasumi’s hand a little squeeze. “Hey you know, I really like walks in the park too as long as it’s with you.” 

Kasumi looked up and gave Arisa a big smile “YAY! There’s a playground nearby, maybe we can play on the slide too.” Kasumi said excitedly as she proceeded to start running towards the park, dragging a very unfit Arisa along with her. 

“Hey, slow down. I thought we were having a walk in the park not a run to the park.” Arisa said while she picked up her pace and ran with Kasumi anyway. 

Before long, less than 5 minutes to be more accurate Arisa was already out of breath. Kasumi noticed this and had already slowed down so that they were back to a slow walk. 

“Arisaaaaaaaaa, here you go!” Kasumi said while she produced a bottle of water from her bag. 

Arisa, still panting after the rigorous activity she did not expect to participate in grabbed the bottle and quenched her thirst. Looking at Kasumi it was like she had just walked out of a refreshing shower, not a drop of sweat anywhere to be seen and her breathing was completely normal. Arisa had always wondered where Kasumi stored all that energy. Also, why did she have a bottle of water anyway? Did she prepare for this to happen? 

“I am never doing that again” Arisa lied, while Kasumi continued smiling at her waiting for her to catch her breath. Arisa knew she was fooling no one, not herself and especially not Kasumi. If Kasumi wanted to go play in the sand pit and build sand castles like a five-year-old Arisa would jump in and join her. 

Normally Arisa wouldn’t be caught dead doing something that childish but Kasumi just had that effect on her. The opinion of those around her didn’t really matter as long the two of them were having a good time. It was Kasumi who taught Arisa this valuable lesson that she was able to use to move forward in her life. 

The rest of their walk was relatively uneventful with Kasumi mainly dragging Arisa along like an excitable child and Arisa following along with a content smile on her face. When they reached the park Arisa and Kasumi sat at a nearby bench as unfortunately for Kasumi the playground was being occupied by children playing on the slides. If nobody else was around, Kasumi would have dragged Arisa to sit up on the slides instead. Arisa felt that now would probably be the right time to ask the question that had been rolling around in her head since the day Kasumi confessed to her. 

“Hey Kasumi...” Arisa waited for a moment to make sure she had the guitarist full attention before continuing. 

“Hmm?” 

“Why do you like me?” Arisa finally managed to ask while fidgeting nervously. “I mean, I’m quick to anger, I always yell at you the smallest of things and overall, I'm a bit of a kill joy.” 

Kasumi took a moment to stare at the playground while gathering her thoughts before answering. “Well yeah, you really are all those things but I still really like you.” 

Arisa looked curiously into Kasumi as she continued to speak. 

“You are quick to anger but you always have my safety in mind. You do yell at me but I know that’s only because you care about me. As for the kill joy part, when it comes down to it you always want the best for me no matter what I'm doing. I need you to bring me back down to earth. Without that Popping Party could never have gotten this far.” Kasumi turned around to face Arisa and took both of her hands as she began to speak again. 

“I know you always try your best for me no matter what situation I put you in. I mean even today I know you tried running with me even though you’re not the most physically fit person in the world” Kasumi said with a smug grin while Arisa proceeded to flick Kasumi on the nose. 

“HEY! What did you do that for” Kasumi said reflexively. 

“Don’t ask, you know you deserved that” Arisa said while hiding the smile that was forming on her face Kasumi pouted but continued, “Anyway, whenever I have a wild plan, I can see the cogs turning in your head all so you can make my dreams come true. I mean Arisa, we started a band together because I accidentally walked into your warehouse...” 

“You mean broke into my warehouse to steal a 300,000 yen guitar” Arisa said while taking a little jab at Kasumi. 

Kasumi laughed “In my defense I didn’t know there was a guitar in the warehouse and I was following a path of stars left by you. Besides you know now how much I love star shaped things” Kasumi said while she poked the star design on Arisa’s belly. 

Lightly slapping away Kasumi’s hand Arisa retorted “I'm going pretend your obsessions with star shaped objects is a completely normal thing that has led to no illegal activities so we can continue with this conversation.” 

Kasumi laughed “Yeah yeah, where was I? Oh right. We started a band together and you became my friend. I know it's not easy being with me. I'm not the smartest person. I hardly make any right decisions. I don’t have any special qualities and I know I can be quite weird at times. But through all that you stuck by me and helped grow. You take care of me when I'm sick. You help me when I can’t finish my homework. You make all the plans for our live events. You even picked up the piano again by selling one of your beloved bonsai to buy a keyboard. You did all that for me without ever asking or expecting anything in return. Part of me feels like I've been waiting for you my whole life, so of course I would like you. No that’s the wrong word. How could I not fall in love with you” Kasumi finished with a dazzling smile. 

Arisa was stunned after hearing those words, she didn’t know what to expect when she asked that question but it was certainly not this. Her heart was racing and tears were free flowing from her eyes at this point sending Kasumi into a small panic. Arisa had never known what it meant to be anything to anyone. For most of her life she had always been alone and that was fine with her. As long as she kept up her grades, didn’t burden her Grandma too much she would be fine without other people. At least that was what she thought until the universe and her younger self sent Kasumi to her. Kasumi was everything she wasn’t. Kasumi showed her what it meant to have friends to eat with at lunch, to have a goal to strive towards, to really enjoy life and all it had to offer. Kasumi was like a speeding rollercoaster kind enough to slow down and bring her along for the ride of her life. Kasumi forcefully barged her way into her life and pulled her from the dark and back to the light. Kasumi was the one who asked her to make a band together so she could reclaim the piano she once lost. Everything Arisa had now was all thanks to Kasumi and somehow, she was spouting all this nonsense about Arisa helping her when to her it had always been Kasumi leading her from the dark into a bright future. The words to describe how Arisa felt wasn’t there, suddenly she didn’t know what to do with her hands. She felt so much happiness and relief wash over all at once. Kasumi really did like her for her. The tears from her eyes wouldn’t stop flowing. 

“Arisa are you alright?!” Kasumi said panicking even more as Arisa’s unexpected breakdown started to draw even more unwanted attention towards them. Not knowing what to do Kasumi brought Arisa in for another hug and stroked her on the back. 

Arisa, knowing that she was causing quite a scene, tried her best to compose herself while she whispered into Kasumi’s ear. “I’m just really happy, thank you so much for loving me Kasumi.” 

Kasumi heart beamed while finally calming down herself after finding out the reason for Arisa’s sudden display of emotion. “Ahaah, I didn’t mean to make you cry but you just make me feel that way you know?” 

“Ahh stop stop stop, my heart can only take so much right now” Arisa wailed while Kasumi giggled besides her while still holding Arisa close. 

\- 

It took a while for Arisa tears of joy to stop flowing. It must have been a very interesting sight for the park goers as Kasumi hugged her crying girlfriend for over ten minutes until she finally returned back to normal. 

“Feeling better?” Kasumi asked as they both sat back upright on the bench. 

“Never better” Arisa replied with eyes still a little red and puffy. 

“You know what would be great for times like these? SWEET CREPES!” Kasumi said while she smiled enthusiastically. 

“Ah yes, act two of your perfect date plan,” Arisa said while sighing with a smile. 

“Well did you enjoy it?” Kasumi replied smugly. 

“Yeah,” Arisa replied while hiding another blush. 

“So which crepe do you want Arisa?” 

“Hmmm maybe the strawberry one I guess?” 

“Perfect! I was planning to get the blueberries, so now we can get mixed berry crepes!” 

“If you want mixed berry crepes just order mixed berry crepes then” 

“Nah, I'm sure sharing yours would taste better anyway” Kasumi said as she sped off to the crepe stand to order their two crepes. 

A short while later Kasumi ran back to the bench where Arisa was sitting, strangely without the sweet goods in hand. 

“Umm Arisa.... I forgot my wallet” Kasumi laughed nervously. 

Arisa laughed as well while staring at the girl who gave her so much, thinking to herself “this is what I have gotten myself into.” Without a word Arisa stood up and held Kasumi’s hand and walked to the stand to pay for their crepes.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an alternate ending in mind where Kasumi buys Arisa a bonsai tree and asks her to call the tree Kasumi. That way Kasumi really could be her No.1 Bonsai tree, however I felt that the one liner ending meshed better. I hope you had fun reading this fic and if you want to suggest any improvements please do. Feel free to poke me on twitter if you wanna chat @skybludestiny. Bye for now!


End file.
